The Queen's Diary
by The Liker
Summary: After 200 years from Finn's timeline, Candy Kingdom's library finds a red book. Inside it are secrets unknown to the Land of Ooo. Explore the inside of the book and find out the horror of what the immortal Vampire Queen has experienced in her last day...


**Hey guys! I just want to publish this one-shot that 'I Remember You' episode inspired!**

**BTW: This is the first story for Adventure Time I wrote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**In Remembrance of Marceline**

Alexandra cursed at the sun.

She might like how it hurts, but that doesn't mean she wants to be in the sun all day.

"Alex! Can you help me with these books, please?" Princess Lollipop whined.

Alexandra rolled her eyes, "Sure, cupcake, let me have it."

Princess Lollipop smiled, "Thanks!"

Both of the girls were already 15, they were even best friends. Alexandra was a vampire who looked like a pop star. She had long black flawless hair and pale-green skin. Her black eyes were very hard to miss. She even wore pop star clothes. Right now, she had her hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore black leggings and blue shorts. Her white shirt had a star drown in the middle. She wore knee-high boots.

Princess Lollipop, however, looked like a princess. Which was obvious since she _is_ a princess. She had a well-toned skin, her pink eyes shined bright in the sunlight. She wore a flowing green dress that went perfectly with her red shiny hair. She also wore doll shoes.

The two were fixing the library by adding new books (that was brought by deliveries _and_ the reason why Alexandra has to go out to the sun), and also by dusting out some old and some dirty books.

"This is one reason why I hate the Candy Kingdom," Alex said as she stretched her back.

Princess Lollipop, who was suppose to be angry, smirked at her, "That's not the way to treat a progressive kingdom! Don't be jealous!"

Alex rolled her eyes as she pulled out a red book. It had scribbles on it, the biggest scribble was the one with the yellow color and read 'Gunther.'

"Oi, Layla! Check this out!" Alex called.

Princess Layla Lollipop rushed over to see, "What?"

"What's this book for?"

"Hmm, 'Gunther'," she read then looked at Alex, "Who wants to know about a 'Gunther'?"

Alex shrugged, "I dunno much about history..."

Princess Layla sighed, "Well, let's finish this _then_ read the book."

"Fine," Alex agreed.

The duo cleaned the library as fast as they could. By the time they finished, it was 3 in the afternoon.

"Alright, let's see what this diary says," Princess Layla said.

Alex nodded firmly and began opening the book.

Princess Layla turned the pages over and over, "I don't get it."

"What?" her friend asked.

Princess Layla turned to her, "Well, this book isn't about a 'Gunther,' it's about a persons' life!"

"What?" Alex repeated.

Princess Layla, "Look! It says right here:_ Dear Diary_!"

"Who do you think the owner was?" Alex asked.

Princess Layla scanned the pages, "_Signed by Marceline._"

Alex widened her eyes, "Seriously?!"

"What?" the princess turned to her.

Alex frowned, "Marceline was an_ immortal_ Vampire Queen, but she vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Yeah," Alex continued, "She was known for killing her own king and that she's the Lord of Evil's daughter. Other than that, I don't know anything else."

Princess Layla frowned, "Nothing else? How did she vanish? Why?"

Alex shrugged, "No one knows, it's a mystery."

Princess Layla continued to scan the pages, "Hey! Look here!"

"What is it?"

The two leaned in to read what was written in the diary.

'_**Dear Diary**,_

_Hey, it's me: Marceline. Man, you won't know what crazy things I did a while ago. After I sang with Simon, it's been a week of me crying in the bed. I missed those days when me and...never mind._

_Anyway, you won't believe what my dad said to me. He told me that I need to live in the Nightosphere. I mean, I hate it! He told me that it would keep me safe, but I frowned._

_I rejected the idea and continued living in my cave listening to the song me and Simon did._

_I couldn't help but cry about it...he's been keeping me alive after the War until we got separated. I just missed the old Simon, the one who acted like a father to me._

_Those crazy things I did? Well, I pranked most of the Candy People. Man, Bonnie is SO angry! you should have seen her face! She was like; Marceline! I'm gonna KILL you!_

_I don't know why I pranked those dweebs, okay? I think I-I was sad._

_I just hope it gets better tomorrow._

_I guess I'll log off for now, it's been a week of agony and pain for me._

_P.S. This is the shortest entry I have written, but, hey, I'm tired._

_**Signed by Marcy.**_'

Princess Layla turned the pages. She turned and turned, until she settled into the last page. It was full of dried teardrops, as if it was just written a while ago.

'_**Dear Diary**,_

_Today, it was the most HORRIBLE day ever._

_And that's coming from an immortal vampire who lived a THOUSAND years or MORE._

_Anyway, I figured out that my dad wants to say about me living in the Nightosphere. Turns out some wolf-people want to kill me. Actually, tear me to shreds since I am immortal._

_The wolf-dudes says that my blood is needed for a ritual...a ritual to make them powerful! I mean, what are they gonna do with my blood? Drink it?_

_I can tell my father really wanted me to reconsider his option since its been a hundred years since that incident. A hundred years... all of my friends back then are dead._'

There was a picture of six people below in a bright sunny morning.

The farthest one on the right was a human who had a bear hat and looked really cool. Some of his blonde hair were shown. His blue eyes shined joyfully, same goes in his smile. He wore some battle armor, but you could see some blue shorts and light shirt under the armor. On top of him was labeled 'Finn'.

Next to him was a girl from the Fire Kingdom. She was beautiful, but it made her more prettier by smiling. Her orange hair was up and it shone as if it was a candlestick. On her forehead was a red diamond. Her orange-brown eyes were damn lovely. Her golden tan was perfect with her red (with orange) dress. She wore a silver necklace. Finn's arm was on her shoulders, Layla and Alex guessed they were together. On top of her read 'Flame Princess'.

Alex put on her curious face, "I wonder how they made babies..."

"ALEX!" Layla punched Alex as she blushed.

"What?" Alex said.

"Never mind..." Princess Layla whispered.

Back to the photograph.

Next to Flame Princess was an old man. He had a snow-white beard, his skin was blue and his eyes were white. He wore a dark blue robe/shirt/dress. Whatever it was, the crown made him intimidating. It was golden with three rubies and looked like a king's crown. The man was grinning wildly. On top of him shone the letters 'Ice King/Simon'.

Then, there was a yellow dog. The two friends reckoned he was magical since his other hand stretched to the camera like he was holding the camera (which, by the way, he is). He also stretched upwards so he can be as tall as Ice King/Simon. He wore a little magician's hat. On top of him were the letters 'Jake'.

Next to him was a pink candy-human hybrid. Her long pink hair was tied into a ponytail. She winked at the camera with a peace sign. Her pink eye was visible in the process. She wore a lab coat, inside the lab coat was a pink dress. On top of her was scribbled 'Bonnie the Bubblegum' with the 'poked-out tongue' emoticon.

Princess Layla widened her eyes in amazement, "So _that's_ Princess Bubblegum! I can't believe she was friends with Marceline and the Ice King!"

Alex glared, "Why? What's so bad about Marceline?"

Princess Layla shrugged, "I dunno, but my mom wold tell me Princess Bubblegum had a grudge on Marceline...and that Ice King always captures her to be his wife."

"Nice." Alex smirked.

The last person was the Vampire Queen herself.

Her bloody red eyes showed happiness. Along with her midnight-black hair and fangs, she looked like a harmless vampire. She also had green-pale skin with red bit marks on her neck. She wore a red sleeveless shirt and black jeans. Her brown boots reached her knees. She had a large hat and some yellow gloves that reached to her elbows. She had a red base guitar no her hands. Marceline looked like a normal teenage vampire than a thousand-year-old vampire granny.

On top of her, with red markings, was two simple letters.

ME.

"Cool! It's Marceline herself!" Alex grinned.

Layla rolled her eyes, "The entry's not even done yet!"

Alex smirked, "Okay, okay. Let's read."

'_That was the last picture we took together... before we separated for good. They joined Ice King so it could be fun, even if he was evil. We gave him some slack, his mind's in a haywire. Right now? He's gone. Simon was supposed to be immortal, but I guess the wolf-dudes got him, too. _

_Back to my current status..._

_ I was LOST._

_I didn't know why, just that I was in a cave. My powers can't hold on any longer, I could die. Now, how was I able to save my diary? I didn't. It just appeared inside my bag. No matter how much I change my bag, the diary would always be there... as if it was cursed._

_I was thinking it was cursed, but, somehow, I can pull my act together by just writing. I never want to lose my diary._

_I don't know what can happen to my diary if I die, but..._

_I just want to tell you something... to whoever is reading this:_

_1. Sometimes, immortality is not always gonna help you. I am immortal, but if my powers are drained OR I lost to powerful people OR I'm torn to pieces OR I sacrifice my immortality, I can die._

_2. Always have some friends. You're friends are suppose to be trustful and loyal. They should NEVER back stab you. They must know what you like, be friendly. No man's an island._

_and;_

_3. Listen to every advice. Don't ignore them. Especially if it is you're parents._

_Now, I am sealing the deal with Death. I am to die in exchange for the wolf-dudes not to get powerful EVER. If this diary is found, please listen to the advice I told you a while back._

_If you ever find the wolf-dudes (half-man, half-wolf), do NOT befriend them. Especially if you are immortal. They will feed on you to gain strength. But I guess it won't happen, since I've got a contract with Death._

_I have to face it, that I'm not needed at this world anymore, that I can't live forever._

_To you, reader, I give this special message:_

_Good luck._

_**Signed by Marceline.**_'

Below it was lyrics. It said that it was a poem for all the people she met. Like Bonnie, Finn, Flame Princess, Jake and Simon. A lot others, too.

Alex and Layla closed the book.

"I think we both have the same idea," Alex smirked at Layla.

Layla turned and headed for the exit, "Yup."

The two best friends ran as they yelled, "Queen Lollipop!"

_Guys, I'm sorry,_

_I want you all to be happy,_

_To be free from evil things,_

_But I guess I was just dreaming._

_At least I'll able to see you again,_

_Maybe not alive, but dead._

_I hope we can walk again on this world,_

_But I suppose everything ends for this little girl._

_I'm just waiting to see you, guys, again soon._

* * *

**That's all! You know, I was thinking of making this a collection of one-shots for Marceline's diary...but I'll wait what you guys think. Review if you DO want to make this a collection of one-shots!**

**Follow:**

**Me - to get a free imagination cookie!**

**Story - to make Marceline happy!**

**Favorite:**

**Me - to make Marshall Lee sexy!**

**Story - to make Finn fall in love with you! (Finn: WHAT?!)**

**Review: **

**Story - to make the Adventure Time characters HAPPY!**

**Bye! ^_^**

**~AngeL~**


End file.
